A content addressable memory (CAM) is a memory device that accelerates any application requiring fast searches of a database, list, or pattern, such as in database machines, image or voice recognition, or computer and communication networks. CAMs provide benefits over other memory search algorithms by simultaneously comparing the desired information (i.e., data being stored within a given memory location) against the entire list of pre-stored entries. As a result of their unique searching algorithm, CAM devices are frequently employed in network equipment, particularly routers and switches, computer systems and other devices that require rapid content searching.
In order to perform a memory search in the above-identified manner, CAMs are organized differently than other memory devices (e.g., random access memory (RAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), etc.). For example, data is stored in a RAM in a particular location, called an address. During a memory access, the user supplies an address and reads into or gets back the data at the specified address.
In a CAM, however, data is stored in locations in a somewhat random fashion. The locations can be selected by an address bus, or the data can be written into the first empty memory location. Every location has a pair of status bits that keep track of whether the location is storing valid information in it or is empty and available for writing.
Once information is stored in a memory location, it is found doing a memory search by comparing every bit in any memory location with every bit of data in a comparand register circuit. When the content stored in the CAM memory location does not match the data placed in the comparand register, the CAM device returns a no match indication. When the content stored in the CAM memory location matches the data placed in the comparand register, the CAM device returns a match indication. In addition, the CAM returns the identification of the address location in which the matching data is stored. Thus, with a CAM, the user supplies the data and gets back an indication of an address where a matching data is stored in the memory.
While CAMs offer numerous advantages over other forms of memory, there are some drawbacks. For example, its size may be limited by a number of factors, including the practical number of bits in a word, the total number of words in the memory, and the amount of power required to operate a CAM. For data network routing, it is desirable to have a very large capacity CAM that operates faster than known CAMs.